Denizens of Heaven
Denizens of Heaven are the deceased of all mortal species, residing in the celestial plane. They are first tagged in Open Up The Pearly Gates, although they appeared earlier as "innocent bystanders" in the Not All Dogs arc. General Information Their appearance is highly variable due to the psychological nature of their home. They are also capable of instantly locating individuals through thought. Most of the denizens seen in the comic are non-human mammals, although this may be partly by choice. Known Members Fox's Mother ' ' She appears only briefly in One Person You Meet In Heaven, recognizing Fox instantly. She very closely resembles Bailey. Witnessing Fox's encounter with his mother (which occurs off-panel out of sight), a.bemused King calls the reunion "both sweet and embarrassing." Mrs. Robinson ' ' This is Joel/King's mother (also appearing in One Person You Meet In Heaven), although only her silhouette is visible. She surprises King while he is enjoying watching Fox meeting his mother, addressing King by his human name, "Joel". Humiliated to be discovered by his mother in the form of a corgi, a blushing King tries to explain his situation, but she brusquely cuts him off and declares herself not surprised to find him turned into a dog. She then grouses cryptically that Joel being seen in heaven caused her to assume she lost a bet with his father, that he assumed Joel would die before him. They reconciled and even in Heaven, Mrs Robinson remains a "work in progress". Spring and Summer ' ' Two husky girls that Fox met after his first week in heaven, who accompanied him for the remainder of his visit. Summer is "the color of lime sherbet" while Spring is Pink and sometimes sports angel wings. Both are likely formal mortals, but their back story is unknown. They seem to have become infatuated with Fox and tried to contact him several times after he returned to Earth, but due to him being in Australia at the time and wanting to avoid roaming charges, he hung up without answering. They also appear to have added green and pink buttons to his bandana, something which is still currently seen on him. In The 4 Animals You Meet In Heaven, Summer gives Keene a letter to give to Fox. Fox finally reads it in Real Stories of the K9PD which tells him they will be visiting soon and that he should take up Mungo's offer for therapy counseling. At the beginning of the Temple Crashers 2 arc, Sabrina goes to Fox's home to draft him into Tarot's team and finds the two huskies snuggling all over him. Summer and Spring then accompany Fox, Sabrina, and the rest of Tarot's crew, seeming to join up with Peanut's bunch, already in the Temple's depths. As with Breel and Rufus, however, their powers as Denizens of Heaven are no match for the Forgotten, and it is Res who saved the situation from total disaster. After escaping the temple by using the common wake up spell, they decided to have one last snuggle session with Fox before they were called back to heaven, but told him they would see him again very soon once more. Breel Breel is a pine marten who runs a massage parlor staffed by various heavenly mustelids. When Keene Milton had a near-death experience in Heaven in The 4 Animals You Meet In Heaven, Breel guided him for much of the arc. He is shown to have developed a fascination with Keene, finds his projects intriguing, and treats him with a degree of affection that sometimes causes Keene to blush. Later, when he materializes in Keene's office, Breel explains to Keene that he's like an angel or a muse which entitles him to wear a halo when he visits the mortal world. He also was once mortal himself. In that arc, Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers, Part 1, Breel reveals that he has come to Earth to make sure Keene doesn't do anything stupid at Pete's temple. In Temple Crashers 2: Final Crashers Breel kisses Keene, showing his attraction to him. In Temple Crashers 2: Epilogue Crashers Breel chooses to incarnate and regains his living form so to remain with Keene. Later in The Hot Springs Episode arc, he and Keene decided to buy s "springup" house to remain warm during the winter. Rufus ' ' Rufus is Peanut and Grape's pet-cousin, an elderly Australian Shepherd they meet on their visit to Reuben Sandwich's farm back in 2009. He takes Grape for a horseback ride and later gives Peanut advice on his love life. Rufus does not appear again until 2017, having died at some point after the visit and gone to Heaven. In Temple Crashers 2, now wearing a halo, he joins up with Peanut, Grape, Maxwell, and Res, explains that he is dead, and accompanies their team in the quest to find the mana deep in Pete's Temple. At the Temple's core, Rufus joins the other Celestials in attempting to assist Res in holding off the Forgotten's break through from Pandimonium into the Temple and onto the terrestrial plane. As with Spring and Summer, Rufus is overpowered, and Res succeeds in repulsing the demon on his own. Res also manages to rescue Rufus, Spring, and Summer who apparently lost their own powers from the encounter with Forgotten. As the Temple collapses, Keene transports himself and the others safely to his mansion bedroom, thereby rescuing Rufus and the two angel huskies. Later, Rufus says his final farewells to both Peanut and Grape, but reveals that he actually returned to the living because of Max, as he was shown kissing him on the cheek and bidding his final farewell. Category:Characters Category:Celestials Category:Minor Characters